


Lance's Impatient pup

by Indifferentpillow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Paladin Allura, Langst, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), pregnant lance, temporarly, the castle gets boarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifferentpillow/pseuds/Indifferentpillow
Summary: Bad summary go!Lance is pregnant and to keep him and his pup safe the team move him to castle defense with allura piloting the blue lion. During a mission the castle gets boarded and lance is captured by a galra commander.





	Lance's Impatient pup

It was just over seven months ago that Lance announced to Shiro and Keith that he was pregnant. When Lance had first found out himself that he was pregnant he was terrified. Terrified that his mates would be upset about having a pup during a war, terrified something would happen and the pup would be hurt, terrified that he wouldn’t be a good parent to his baby. Keith and Shiro noticed something was off with Lance immediately, the second their mate walked in the room head down, and face drawn together in thought, they knew something was up. Without looking up, Lance walked over to Keith and Shiro and nestled his way between them, pressing into them as close as he could get. They wrapped Lance in their arms while making soft comforting sounds deep in their chest that never failed to relax Lance, instantly turning him pliant in their arms. When Lance let out a deep relaxed sigh Shiro glanced up at Keith before pulling Lance closer to his chest. “Whats the matter kitten?” Shiro asked softly while Keith ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair gently scratching at his scalp relaxing him further. Lance took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before sitting up and looking them both in the eye. “I need to tell you both something.” He said, cringing slightly as nervousness seeped into his voice.

Mustering up as much courage as he could he quickly blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

Once the words were out of his mouth all his courage faded and he averted his eyes to the floor, unsure what his mates were going to say. He waited with baited breath for their reaction when two pairs of arms wrapped around him and gentle hands landed on his lower stomach. Lance let out a sigh and looked up at Keith and Shiro who’s eyes were wide with wonder and disbelief but most of all, unbridled joy.  
After the announcement Shiro talked to the rest of the team and they all agreed it would be best to temporally take Lance off the team during his pregnancy, and after discussing it privately with Lance, Allura was given the temporary title of blue paladin. For the next few weeks Allura and Coran trained Lance in everything he needed to know about the castles defense controls and Lance had a new job in the castle control room with Coran during missions. Lance couldn’t be happier. His mates were happy, everyone was excited about the pup, and Lance got to stay on the team. About the only thing that changed was how much attention Lance wanted/got. During random times of the day Lance would show up out of nowhere and just crawl into his teams laps. It didn’t matter who it was to him, everyone was fair game when he wanted to be held and no one could ever deny him. He was a bit nervous the first time he crawled into Alluras lap but after she immediately pulled him closer and carded her fingers through his hair he started doing it without a second thought. Sometime the others would seek Lance out to sit with too. Having a pregnant omega on the castle relaxed them all and gave them a homey feeling, and they loved it. But Shiro and Keith were by far the most affectionate. Every day they would pull Lance close holding him tight, one hand always resting on his abdomen, rubbing over the skin and whispering only loud enough for them to hear. On days when this happened he would feel so relaxed and safe with mates, he would easily drift into a light sleep embraced by the warmth of Keith and Shiro, and each time they would refuse to leave Lance till he woke up again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They were answering a distress call from a small planet under attack from a galra fleet. Everyone was working hard to bring down the galra, working fluidly together, even Allura and Blue. When they first began working together Allura had a bit of a hard time convincing Blue that it was only temporary and that they were only protecting Lance and his pup, but when Lance scolded her for being rude to a princess she was more accepting. Coran and Lance were in the control room doing their best to defend the others while shooting down the galra ships, the two of them became a good team together but both agreed that it would be nice to have their original partners back. Even Allura confessed being a pilot of Voltron was more difficult then she thought it would be and vowed to be a bit easier on them, much to everyones relief.

They had just reached the climax of the battle when alarms sounded though out the control room. Coran drew his eyebrows together in confusion before he moved to check what it was. He gasped and immediately opened a channel to the rest of the team. “Paladins we have an emergency!” He shouted urgently. “Coran? What is it? Whats wrong?” Shiro asked, concern lacing his words. “The castle has been boarded! There are galra on the ship!” “I’ll take care of them” Lance said cutting in before Shiro could respond. “No! stay put Lance. You’re in no shape to be fighting. Coran lock the door to the control room and any surrounding doors. We’re almost done here so I’m sending Keith and Pidge to come help you, when we’re done out here we’ll come help too.” Lance opened his mouth to respond while Coran when to lock the doors but neither were able to complete their tasks when the doors opened and three large galra entered. “Hello members of Voltron.” the galra said, a sickening grin spreading across his face. Distantly Lance could here the rest of the team shouting at them, asking for answers but they were drowned out when Coran rushed to stand between Lance and the galra commander. The galra commander kept walking towards them and when Coran made to block him, the galra lifted his arm and hit Coran making him fall to the side and hit the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious and Lance called out to him turning to run to his side when the commander wrapped his large hand around lance’s arm, roughly digging his sharp claws into his skin and began dragging him out of the room. “No! Let go of me! Coran! Let me go!” Lance continued shouting and struggling as he was dragged through the castle until the commander pulled him up to his face and growled lowly. “Quiet human or I will kill the Altean filth and leave his body for you.” Lance paled but glared at the galra commander none the less. The galra continued dragging him through the halls until they came to the training deck, Lance drew his eyebrows in confusion until the commander roughly pushed him into the middle of the training deck and pressed his large hand down on a console and activated the invisible walls. “Now Earthling, while my soldiers take your ship you will tell me everything I need to know or I will kill the Altean.” The galra stopped than, looking at Lance intently and then seemingly lost in thought before a grin took over his face again. “No, If you don’t tell me what I want to know I will kill the child you carry. And once I have cut your child from you, then I will move on to kill the Altean. And just before you die from blood loss I will stick you in the Altean healing pods and heal you of your injuries and throw you back in a cell with the body of your child and the Altean.” Lance shuddered and took a step back away from the galra, instinctively wrapping his arms around his unborn pup.

Lance was panicking, frantically going through different possible outcomes and trying to think of someway to escape, when a radio crackled to life. He whipped his head up to look at the galra commander and saw the galra reaching for a small communicator. “What is it?” The commander growled anger and impatience apparent in his voice. “Commander, the fleet has been destroyed and the lions have returned to the castle.” Lance was listening intently to their conversation when he felt something dripping down his leg. He looked down to see what looked like water covering his inner legs, his face scrunched up in confusion before widening in shock.

He was having his pup now.

He quickly glanced back at the commander to see if he had noticed before discretely attempting to move so it wasn’t noticeable. Sitting down he tried calming himself down and slowing his breathing before the galra noticed. His mind was racing again, terrified for his pup that just couldn’t have waited just one more day, and wanting nothing more than to have Keith and Shiro here to help him. He realized too late that he started crying when tears had slipped down his cheeks, but as he was brushing the tears away he heard the commander, now closer then before, laugh lowly. “Little human scum, have you already accepted that your friends will be killed by my solders and there will be no rescue for you? I must say I thought you would have had more faith in your friends.” “No! You’re wrong! My friends are coming and they are going to kill you, and every other galra on this ship! You will never take the castle.” The galra commanders face screwed up in disgust before again slamming his hand down on the console, when he lifted his hand a gladiator bot fell from the ceiling landing across his impromptu prison. “I suggest you learn to hold your tongue earthling.” The commander spoke as he walked through the training room doors. Lance looked wide eyed at the gladiator as it made its way across the room, Lance struggled to his feet but in his pregnant state he wasn’t able to get up before the gladiator slammed into his side, throwing his against the invisible wall in the process. When Lance hit the ground he felt his first contraction rip through is body, rendering him unable to move as the gladiator walked up to him again. It wrapped its hand around his throat and threw him across the training room floor, Lance curled around himself and wrapped his hands around his stomach tightly. “Come one baby, just wait a little bit longer, I promise, please you just have to be patient for me.” He rubbed his hand over his pup while struggling to get to his feet. He stood up just in time to doge a hit from the gladiator and wobble over to the other side of the room. Just as he turned to find the gladiator another contraction ripped through him, this one worse than the last. Lance fell to his knees curling in on himself and crying out in pain, when he opened his eyes he saw the gladiator walking closer and braced himself for another painful hit. But it never came. The gladiator fell to a heap in front of him and he turned his head to the door, expecting to see Keith and Shiro rushing to his side but the galra commander stood there instead. The galra lowered the shields and began making his was toward Lance, when he was just feet away Lance let out a call for his alphas as a last resort option. The Galra sneered and reached down a wrapped is large hand around Lances throat. “Tell me how to move the castle or I will kill you.” He spoke angrily, impatience and desperation lacing his words, his hand tightening with each word he spoke.

Black spots were clouding his vision and the commanders voice was becoming distant when, suddenly all the pressure was gone and Lance was able to breath again. He blearily looked up to see the galra commander being beaten into the training deck floor by a seething Keith and Shiro. Lances head fell back to the floor when another contraction pulsed through him. He let out a pained whimper when it lasted longer then the first two, and curled on his side to try and ease the pain. When he felt hands on him and flinched, only to look up and see a concerned Shiro and Keith hovering over him, he chirped low in his chest glad to have his alphas here with with him. “Lance baby, whats wrong? What hurts?” Shiro asked as he and Keith checked him over for injuries. “The pup. It’s coming.” Lance choked out, exhaustion taking over him and making it hard to turn his head. He was suddenly lifted up into Shiro’s arms as Keith ran out of the room ahead of them. “Coran! He was-” “he’s fine” Shiro cut in, “he’s going to have a headache when he wakes up but Allura assured us he will be fine.” Shiro said as he rubbed small relaxing circles along Lances lower back. Lance slumped more fully into Shiro’s arms knowing everyone was safe, but tensed again as another contraction swept through him. Shiro moved his hand to card his fingers through Lances hair as he picked up the pace, finally arriving at the infirmary where Allura and Keith were preparing a bed for Lance. As soon as Lance was laid down in the bed, both Keith and Shiro were ushered out of the room by the princess, she only giving a stern look when the two alphas growled at her. They paced back and forth outside of the room impatiently, having to hold each other back when Lances cries made their way through the infirmary walls. Finally Allura reemerged from the infirmary smiling brightly at the two. “Go on then, go see him.” She said as she stepped to the side to let them in. Keith and Shiro rushed over to Lance laying in the bed, covered in sweat and exhaustion clear in his body but he was still smiling brightly. Lance looked up at them when they stopped by his side, “Keith, Shiro, say hello to our baby girl, and our baby boy.” Lance spoke silently as he looked back at the two beautiful pups in his arms. “Twins?” Keith asked wondrously. “Yeah, we have twins.” Lance said looking back up at his two perfect mates. “We have two beautiful perfect wonderful pups.” Lances eyes glassed over with tears of joy and Keith and Shiro simultaneously climbed into the small bed with Lance and pressed kisses to each side of his cheeks then moved to press kisses to both of their beautiful perfect wonderful pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
